


Song of My Soul

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe-Cloud Atlas, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个基于《云图》世界背景下的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash的死亡和新生

**新城 2144年 Crash的死亡和新生**

**Rust-451的记录仪**

  
_我代表我的部门，感谢你接受这一次最后的采访。请记住，这不是审问，也不是批判。关于真相，你的陈述是唯一的版本，别人的陈述都无关紧要。_  
什么是“真相”？我已经不想再知道任何事情了，这世界上根本没有事情能够得到解决，一切发生过的事件，只会再次发生，它们会一而再，再而三地发生。  
在这个世界里，没有时间，也没有真正的永恒。

  
 _那么，你是指作为个体的记忆也是不存在的了？_  
不，恰恰相反，它不仅存在，而且和非克隆人的记忆并没有什么不同。

  
 _很好，为了让将来的历史学家了解背景，我们会先让犯人回顾他们最早的记忆。_  
克隆人没有最早的记忆，档案员。每十二个小时为一个半衰周期，每两个半衰周期为一个周期，而每一个周期都一模一样。

  
 _那么，我们来谈谈这个周期吧。_  
好的，每天早上六点三十分，我们在空气中清醒剂的作用下醒来，宿舍舱的灯光会随即亮起。我们排着队，依次走进清洁舱中。随后，清洁舱的黄色灯光熄灭，武器舱的红色灯光亮起，这意味着我们每个人所需要使用的三型移动枪已经调试好了。监工和助理将我们聚集在塑像的周围，我们背诵六条守则，然后我们敬爱的标志人出现，向我们宣告新一天的训诫。七点钟，我们所需要的枪支已经配给好了，每个人拿到一个通讯器，一个激光喷雾装置，和一把三型的移动枪。我们排队走下电梯，前往各个交通要道。接下来的十九个小时，我们执行命令，通报位置，清理目标。完成任务以后，我们回到宿舍舱，服用速扑。每日如此。

  
 _你们没有休息时间？_  
对于克隆人来说，休息就是犯罪，档案员。在第一个半衰周期结束后和第二个半衰周期开始前，我们有不到五分钟的换班时间。除此以外，我们从未幻想过像纯种人一样拥有休息的权利。训诫第一条表明，我们必须把每一分钟都投入到对命令的执行当中。

  
 _执行警卫，我是说还没有升级的执行警卫，从来没有对宿舍舱外的世界感到过好奇吗？还是说你们认为走出这个胶囊形的太空舱是不可能的？你们不想看见外面的世界吗？_  
我们看过外面的世界，档案员。在每天晚上晚祷时，标志人会给我们播放关于关岛和夏威夷的幻灯片，但，我们的任务只是辨认出逃跑的克隆人，消灭他们，外面的世界对于完成这样的目标来说无关紧要。何况，速扑含有消除记忆的功能。根据第七条训诫，记忆，对于克隆人来说是一种负担，只有纯种人才有权利拥有记忆。

  
 _那么，你们对于时间是怎么看的？_  
通讯器会告诉我们时间，它的绿灯接受讯号，红灯发出讯号，在绿灯和红灯亮起的间隙中间，间隔的时间非常确切，仅有零点零三秒，那是我们能够意识到的单位最小的时间。另外，我们脖子上的项圈也会告诉我们时间，每完成一年份的任务，我们的项圈上就会增加一颗黑色的星星。黑色的星星将会上升，我们会遇到自己的国王。我们只有一个未来：卡蔻莎。

  
 _能不能描述一下卡蔻莎和“国王”？_  
一个执行警卫能够服务的最长周期是十二年，当完成十二年服务的克隆人获得项圈上的第十二颗星的时候，航空舰之间的星桥就会把他们送往卡蔻莎。对于他们来说，这一刻非常重要。我们中其余的人会看着他们被送上星桥，送往卡蔻莎。那里有玫瑰色的光，猫眼石颜色的大海，只有尽职完成我们的职责才能前往这个乐园，那里有我们的国王。

  
 _我想问一下那个臭名昭著的Crash-939。_  
我比任何克隆人都了解Crash-939，但我不明白他为什么认识我。那是第四十五个半衰周期和第四十六个半衰周期的途中，我正在等待第十二次换班，我的替班人，Debris-475那时候还没有出现，我的位置在第14星桥，我的下面是广袤无垠的宇宙，我的周围包裹着一片虚空。  
就在这个时候我的通讯器响了起来，绿灯两下，红灯一下，随即，屏幕上出现了Crash-939的外貌特征描述和代码，这意味着我必须在下一个周期开始前抓住他，用三型移动枪把他就地消灭。那一年Crash-939已经有八颗星了，他的模样孤僻又阴郁，没有人知道他为什么选择在第九年开始前逃跑。我后悔没有按照命令当即处死他。我发现他不是过分高傲，而是过分孤独，在他的冷漠后面有一些我能明白的东西。我希望这句话写进记录：我今天出现在这里，多亏了Crash-939。

  
 _你为什么没有就地处决他，是因为他袭击了你吗？_  
不，恰好没有。他看上去只是想要交流，我不确定我们之间的交流在什么时候受到触发，克隆人在执行任务时禁止交流。但这种禁止无法抑制住我们内心的东西，包括表达。

  
 _据说克隆人不懂得如何交流。_  
这个谬论，和克隆人没有心灵一样，只是纯种人创造出来的。

  
 _那么，你和Crash-939是如何交流的呢？_  
我们当时都在星桥上面，他在另一个方向上，恰好在我斜上方通过，他和我注视着同一样东西：这个浩瀚无比的星空，或者你们所称的宇宙。继而我回过头来，我在他眼中也看到了同样的东西，而那粉碎了所有的克隆人都是一模一样的传言，我知道他看到了我所看到的——我们不需要语言进行交流。

  
 _你是从什么时候才发现Crash-939是统一部通缉的目标的？_  
什么时候，这个问题不容易回答。一开始Crash-939只是一个因为逃出了宿舍舱而必须被清理的执行警卫，和我们所有的目标一样。但直到第五十个全周期到来时，我才意识到这件事情的不同寻常。他表现得就像是个纯种人，他教会我如何假装服用速扑。现在回想起来，他的确不是一个普通的克隆人。

  
 _克隆人无法流畅地使用人类的语言，这一点早已被记录在案。考虑到这一点，Crash-939是如何在一个封闭的环境下学会人类的语言的？你能描述一下他的语言掌握程度吗？_  
为了回答这个问题，我必须先描述一下我和Crash-939的交流状况。在我真正有机会和他进行“谈话”以前，也就是说，在我真正能和他以纯种人所认可的方式交流以前，我们有过几次交流，而它们并没有涉及到语言的使用，或者任何形式的声音的发出。我们在舰桥上擦身而过，在城市与城市之间的输送管道上不期而遇，这些短暂的会面就是我们的交流。一个纯种人会无法理解，克隆人是如何通过目光，通过对方频率的改变，透过人工脉搏而获知对方的思想，领略对方心灵的图景。但即便服用速扑，一个克隆人也像纯种人一样渴望着真正的被了解，也许纯种人过分依赖于语言，已经使得他们无法不依靠语言进行沟通。  
像我说的，在上述几次会面后，我第一次听到Crash-939使用人类的语言是在十周期后，在第四十五-D星桥被炸毁的那天晚上，我们一起观看那座星桥的倒塌，那时候他教会了我说黑暗这个词，他同样让我懂得了什么是“夜晚”，以及“死亡”。

  
 _你提到了第四十五-D星桥被炸毁，那是谁的主意？_  
既然我已经来到这里，我必须站出来承认：那是我的主意。

  
 _你是在替Crash-939承担罪名吗？我不知道克隆人也有维护他人的意识。_  
当然不是，如果炸毁统一部的十四座星桥是Crash-939的主意，那么我自然会向你们表明。但这并不是他的提议，恰恰相反，我知道炸毁所用的炸药藏在哪里，我能背出所有星桥的蓝图，这自然是我的主意。

  
 _Crash-939的恶名远扬肯定导致他成为众矢之的，他完全破坏了执行警卫部“无可挑剔的记录”，你不觉得吗？_  
我想是这样的。但我必须指出，这是执行警卫部的一次失职，在Crash-939获得项圈上的第八颗星前，监工请了公司的医务员为他检查，这次检查是有记录在案的。检查结果认为他完全正常，可以继续执行日常工作。正是这次检查为Crash-939在第九年来临前的逃跑提供了条件。

  
 _既然你已经知道你所说的一切会被记录下来，那么我就必须问出下面这个问题了：你是否知道Crash-939在逃离以后都干了些什么？你是否了解统一部用于指证他的每一项罪名？_  
关于这一点，我是知道的。从一开始，我便是负责追捕他的人的一份子，他的罪名共有十七项，包括煽动，教唆，背叛统一部，袭击纯种人以及破坏星际联邦的设施。

  
 _你口中的Crash-939还因为谋杀罪而遭到追捕，你知道为什么吗？_  
我知道，他告诉过我。这是因为他杀死了一个纯种人。

  
 _描绘一下在Crash-939煽动你逃跑前，你们的三次会面。虽然现在我们已经大概弄清楚了时间和地点，但还没有了解到全部的细节。_  
按照时间顺序叙述是困难的，档案员。在Crash-939被执行警卫部逮捕以前，我们在舰桥上擦肩而过，但从未有机会交谈。而在我的第七十个半衰周期开始时，另一班警卫在另一个星球上把他逮捕了，他们之所以没有就地枪决他，是因为他声称——在他被关进太空舱最底层的禁闭室以前——他知道统一部和执行警卫部的秘密。  
我认为用三个词描述这个禁闭室就够了：封闭，无缝，椭圆。太空舱底层的一个在空气中浮动的囚室。我负责给这个新到来的囚犯送去他所需要的速扑，我们的第一次会面就是在这样的情况下发生的。我非常惊讶地注视着他用针管在胳膊上做出伪造的，服用速扑所留下的针孔，而真正的液体被他倒入了下水道里。他毫无顾忌地向我展示这一切，他们会根据他胳膊内侧留下的针孔判断他是否按照法例服用了速扑。  
我很快地离开了，因为我感到恐惧，我的脉搏飞快地跳动，同时我感觉到一股因为冒险而带来的晕眩。我不会撒谎，档案员，Crash-939的到来让我内心的一部分苏醒了。  
我们第二次会面时，Crash-939正在接受统一部的审讯。他的两手被铐在一把椅子上，而它每隔一段时间便会自动启动电击，两次电击间隔的时间，恰好足以使人从剧痛中恢复过来。我进门时，Crash-939刚刚遭受过一次电击，他的瞳孔失去焦距，边沿变成了深蓝色，他的整个身体在猛烈地颤抖，但他并没有呻吟或者呼救。我把盘子放在地面上，他看见了我。  
我那时候还没有同类的概念，即便是这样，目睹Crash-939所遭受的酷刑仍然令我感到痛苦，我无法对你说出这种感觉，仿佛正在遭受这一切的是我。  
Crash-939看到了我的目光，意识到了我没有提出的问题。  
在我们真正开始交谈以前，肢体接触属于我们独有的一种交流方式。他碰触了我，我后来才得知那是纯种人称作一个吻的东西，但根据我自身的体验，那更像是来自绝望边沿的一声呼喊，在我的记忆里，还残余着他干燥嘴唇的温暖触感。像是我离开C-2675以后第一次看到的大海。  
“我们是一体的。”他用脱水严重的声音说。  
我听过这些句子，它们在监工的晚祷词里，但它们从未像此刻一样意味如此丰富，我第一次意识到，档案员，死亡也许并不是结束。

  
 _你的觉醒令人震惊——如果这是一种觉醒的话。谈谈你逃跑前和他的最后一次会面吧。_  
我想，那一次是在我即将离开禁闭室的时候，他向我解释了一个新词：自由。它的发音我从未听过，所以理解它不是件容易的事。Crash-939像以往一样假装服用完速扑，告诉我，他会向我示范这个我不懂得的新词。  
他告诉我，我们的监工每到周日的晚上便会服用速扑，他透露的这个讯息令人震惊，要知道，对于纯种人来说，速扑具有成瘾的性质。Crash-939指出，他服用速扑以后会陷入昏迷的一整个半衰周期，这对我们来说是一次绝佳的上好机会。这个机会能让我潜入他睡觉的舱室，偷走挂在他腰间的禁闭室的钥匙。于是，我照他所说的那样去做了。  
在周日的第二班站岗结束后，我假装服用完我的速扑，回到宿舍舱休息，实际上我在熄灯以前溜出了舱室，来到了监工克里斯睡觉的舱室里。他熟睡如斯，哪怕有人在他的额头上开枪也不会有反应。我在他的上衣口袋里找到了禁闭室的钥匙，同时找到了整个C区（包括宿舍舱在内的整个区域）的钥匙。我把两枚钥匙都取走了，把钥匙圈重新放回他的口袋里。像Crash-939告诉我的一样，我没有乘坐电梯，C区的所有电梯都遭受严密的监控，而是藏在探照灯无法照到的阴影里，匍匐着往前行走。我花了半个小时才重新回到禁闭室所在的底层，在那里我打开了Crash-939所在的囚室的门。我向他展示了我手头的两把钥匙，他当时喃喃了一句我听不懂的话。

  
 _他说了什么？_  
他说，他必须完成他所开始的事情。

  
 _你当时是否意识到他所指的是什么？_  
他本来可以和我一起逃跑的，但他坚持要回到宿舍舱去，用另一把钥匙打开那里的门，放走所有在里面休息的克隆人。我们起了争执，我认为他没办法唤醒一大群已经服用了速扑的克隆人，让他们懂得这来之不易的自由的含义，甚至让他们愿意逃跑；而他认为，自由之所以被称为自由，是因为它是不分对象的，他陷入了，我想着就是人类所说的疯狂的狂热状态。也许这就是为什么，统一部认为Crash-939是联盟会的成员，他的说服力和行动力打破了已知的每一条关于克隆人的行为准则。后来发生的事情，我就不再重复了。

  
 _尽管如此，还是请你描述一下你所看到的Crash-939的暴行。_  
首先，我必须描绘一下当我们从底舱乘坐电梯缓缓上升时所看到的景象，我一直认为，这对Crash-939最后所做的选择有决定性的影响。我们乘坐的是运货电梯，因为所有的搭人电梯都安装了监控系统。它是一个呈子弹形状的上升装置，但它的速度比日出还要缓慢。在它缓慢地从太空舱最底部升起来时，透过一整面的弧形玻璃，我们看到的是彷如梦境一般的景象。  
我几乎以为自己已经到了卡寇莎，我们梦想中的乐园。那是人造夕阳的光辉，斜照在所有向上生长的植物上，藤蔓，常绿植物和花朵，它们的形态从未如此多样而又一致。Crash-939告诉我他能够品尝颜色，而一束真正的自然光的味道如此鲜活，如此明亮，能够打败所有的速扑。他向我泄露他们正在构筑自己的语言，只属于克隆人的语言，在那种语言里“光”的含义是“秘密”。他厌恶太空舱里这个展现在我们面前的巨大的温室，这里面没有一种东西的长势是对的，他说。  
我很难跟上他的速度，这一切对我来说都太快了。事件连接着事件，它们发生的速度令人晕眩。我后来发现我是在那天晚上完成我的觉醒的，或者，像你们纯种人所说的，“升级”。  
我们来到了宿舍舱所在的顶层，用监工的钥匙打开了门。在打开最后一道门以前，Crash-939和我，我们进行了第一次，也是最后一次的拥抱。他最后向我回忆的一件事，是他曾经在被关进C-2675以前杀死过一个纯种人，为了得到对方的灵魂珠。在一个遥远的星球的一座已经废弃的舰桥上，他杀死了那个服用速扑成瘾的瘾君子，领养了他的女儿，在她有限的意识里，仍然把他当做她父亲——他不知道他是否能够抹去她真正的父亲试图烧死她的记忆，但他用艰难的方式，一直维持着她和自己的生命。最后，他告诉我他隐藏她的地点，还把他自己的灵魂珠给了我——我猜就是在那个时候，他意识到他永远无法活着离开C-2675。

  
 _接下来的画面你还记得吗？_  
是的，每一个时刻发生的事情我都记得很清楚。宿舍舱的最后一扇门在我们面前打开以后，一个克隆人尖叫了一声，一大波赶来的警察在我们身后拔出了枪——原来，监工发现了Crash-939越狱的事情，并且把情况报告给了上级的星际联盟，联盟派来了一群配有音波弹的警察，他们躲在柱子后面，朝着宿舍舱内疯狂地射击。有许多克隆人在这次袭击中受伤，因为他们根本不在乎是否造成了宿舍仓内的损伤。Crash-939和我，我们躲藏在舱门旁边的一个死角里，他打中了好几个警察，在此之前我不知道他身上藏有武器。  
但他没有向克隆人开枪，这造成我们最终出于劣势的原因。也许星际联盟也意识到了这一点，他们开始用对讲机喊话，告诉我们如果我们一分钟不投降，他们就会打死十二个克隆人。就这样，在逃离禁闭室的第三个小时，Crash-939迎着枪口走了出去，在那一瞬间，所有的枪响突然消失，宿舍舱外一片寂静。我手里攥着他留给我的枪，汗水和泪水模糊了我的眼睛——我决定留在那儿坚持到最后一刻，而并没有像Crash-939告诉我的那样，趁这个机会逃跑。  
在我记忆里将会永远印着那一刻， Crash-939的尸体，布满弹孔，已经死亡，他的嘴唇边泛起一个微笑，那是他在最后时刻对这个共同体和整个纯种人的思维体质的蔑视的微笑，他的眼睛还没有合拢，在他的左手上，一个漩涡状的图案显现出来——卡寇莎，那是卡寇莎的图腾。

  
 _但他把灵魂珠和唯一的亲人都留给了你。_  
对。我是否提到过我们手臂上的纹身？

  
 _你的纹身？我不知道克隆人会有纹身。_  
不，在蒸汽室里它总是让我很警觉。Debris-475管它叫做“Rust-451的污点”。但它实际上是一副地图，在这幅地图上，Crash指出了他保存灵魂珠和索菲亚的地点，他的手臂上有同样地纹身，我想由于倒卖速扑，那些纯种人给了他一个折扣。克隆人本来是不允许纹身的。

  
 _能给我的记录仪看一眼吗？统一部对所有涉案的细节有兴趣。_  
当然可以，这是Crash-939留给我的最后一份记录，档案员。在禁闭室里，他花费数小时的时间在我的手臂上复制了这幅纹身，在晚上回到宿舍舱里时，我小心地把它藏在制服下不让人看见。我们用偷来的墨水盒自己磨成的纹身针，一开始这很疼，但Crash-939让我觉得这一切都是值得的。

  
 _很奇特，像一只鹰。_  
是的，马丁也这么说过。

  
 _说明一下Crash-939报废以后你的遭遇吧。_  
没有太多的事情发生了改变，执行警卫部很快克服了Crash-939的异常死亡所带来的意外的损失。监工把责任推给了医务员，甚至是医务员直属的星际联盟医疗部，这样一来，这件事情就再也无法向上追查了。在逃跑行动中被报废的一批克隆人很快被新的模型所取代，奎林-689不错，执行任务的效率更好，对通讯器的反应时间也更短，更重要的是，我听说他们正在研究不需要换班的新型号，以节省两个半衰周期之间被浪费掉的时间。

  
 _但你发生了变化。_  
是的，在目睹了Crash-939的遭遇以后，我头一次意识到我有一个心灵，我有了喜和恶，并且有了自己的名字。我给自己命名为Crash，并且开始筹划真正的逃跑：一开始，这只是为了离开这里，找到索菲亚，完成Crash-939托付给我的照顾好她的使命，但渐渐地，我明白过来，这是我想干的事情，这是为了我自己，不是别人。  
换句话说，我要离开这里。并且要快。我不能像Crash-939一样失手，所以我需要一个周详的计划。

  
 _它成功了吗？接下来你将要提到那个人类了吗？_  
为了回答你的问题，我将尽量简短地告诉你：是的，它们的答案都指向同一个人，档案员，而你已经知道他是谁了。

 

TBC.


	2. 前往卡蔻莎

Rust-451的记录仪

 

大概是在什么时候，你确认了自己的觉醒？  
好，既然你问到了这一点，那么我有必要回忆一下我的经历。在Crash-939遇害的两周后，我的觉醒完成了。这个过程，统一部管它叫做“升级”，而纯种人，我是说大部分的纯种人，管它叫做“意识”。在我身上发生的变化是惊人的，我不得不小心翼翼地把这些变化掩盖起来。  
首先，我的语言能力进步了，我懂得说越来越多属于纯种人的词语，除此之外，我还渐渐开始使用一些带有感情色彩的词，一些能够表达出我内心的观点和想法的词，例如，你方才也注意到了，在提及Crash-939的死亡时，我所使用的词语是“遇害”，而不是统一部通用的官方词语“报废”。其次，我有了强烈的学习的欲望。我把Crash-939留给我的枪支藏了起来，那是一把纯种人所使用的枪支，虽然序列号已经被去除了，但我仍能辨认出这是黑市上买来的枪，不同于执行警卫部派发给我们的只能用于自卫的三型移动枪。我学会了如何使用它，并且学会了观察和分析，我在脑内记下了整个C-2675的内部构造，这为我的逃跑奠定了基础。  
最后，我还感觉到了孤独。在我的生命中头一回，我既是一个独立的个体，却又是一个群体无法脱离的一部分。鉴于我花费了如此长久的时间才意识到我的本性，我绝不可能轻易放弃。在每天排队走下电梯，到外面去执行任务时，这种孤独的感觉尤甚。再也没有什么“我们”了，现在是“我”，但我又意味着什么？所有这些无意义的旋转，每具躯体如此确定他们与众不同……这就是我在谈论的事情，这就是我提到死亡，时间和永恒的时候所指的事情，当我在逃的时候我能够更好的表达，但这主要是关于我们作为一个群体的幻觉的。十二个小时孤独地在舰桥上站岗，遇到目标便将其击毙，在这样漫长的时间里，这就是你脑子里想到的东西。你曾经这样干过吗，档案员？  
你全部的一生，你所爱的，你所恨的，全是同一样东西，同一个梦。一个你在封闭的房间里所做的梦，一个你幻想自己是一个人的梦，而就像许许多多的梦一样，在梦的尽头，有一个怪物。

 

这样的状态持续了多久？  
以纯种人的时间单位来计算，有三个月的时间。在这三个月里，我有了新的症状，我无法入睡。我躺在那儿，想着别的事情，想着宇宙的度量，想着人类，想着一颗超新星的诞生。我想着Crash-939的女儿，想着她的名字……仿佛某样镌刻着我的名字的事物，像一颗子弹，或者马路上的一枚钉子。我停止服用速扑，只在手臂内侧留下了假装注射的针眼。  
在那段时间里，我不入睡，只做梦。

 

在这段时期，C-2675的内部发生了什么？监工克里斯保住了他的位置吗？  
是的，他保住了。星际联盟派来了包括医疗员在内的十二人小组，一个内部调查团，但他们只逗留了四个周期就走了，克里斯保住了他的工作。  
我不仅能告诉你C-2675的内部发生了什么，我还能告诉你在星际联盟的十二个城市里发生了什么。大量的克隆人的行为异常的报告被每个城市，每个街区，每条街道的克隆人监测员送到纯种人的办公桌上，一些报告中提到的症状只是误报，另一些变化则——以统一部仍未觉察到的速度——迅猛地发展起来，而且相当危险。毕竟，所有的克隆人都目睹了Crash-939的遇害，这对他们产生了难以预料的影响。纯种人低估了我们的感受能力，甚至也低估了我们作为一个团体的聚合和反应。  
第一个月的最后一个周末，已有七个城市不得不实施宵禁。在边境星球的一个城市，有人炸毁了星际联盟的关键设施。另外，克隆人监测员的数量也在成倍地增加。过去他们需要经过统一部的考核，现在他们只需宣誓就能上岗了，甚至不需要经过严格的培训。

 

好。请接着讲述监工克里斯的死亡。  
我以为统一部早已把他的死定为意外。

 

是的，但我们仍然愿意再听你讲一遍事情的经过。监工的办公室里没有监控设备，对吗？这是整个C-2675的漏洞？  
如果真的是这样，那也是他自己的决定。那是在第三个月的最后一天，在宵禁开始后，我听到了椅子翻倒的声音，也许还有抽搐和呻吟声。其余的警卫全都睡着了，而在整个宿舍舱里，只有监工克里斯的房间里有床和椅子。我溜下我所在的铺位，来到大厅对面，监工克里斯的办公室门打开着。他倒在地板上，透过门开着的缝隙，我看见他一动不动，没有了呼吸，他死了——这是我第一次看见一个纯种人在我面前死亡。但我不能在此时跑到大厅对面，按下对讲器，叫来驻扎在C-2675上的医务员，因为擅自溜出宿舍舱的行为本来就是违法的。按星际联盟的法律，我会被就地消灭。  
我悄悄把门关上，回到自己的铺位里。我的第一反应是检查了一下我藏在铺位内侧的枪，档案员，因为如果有人发现了这件事，用这把枪了结自己，总比吃星际联盟的子弹要强得多。

 

你是说你有了自杀的想法吗？你不相信上帝？  
不，我不是基督徒。而我也没有自杀的倾向。纯种人会把我叫做悲观主义者，档案员，但我相信我只是个现实主义者。这意味着，我相信我是我自己的生命的绝对的主人。

 

监工的死亡是在第二天早上才上报的，对吗？  
没错，那天天还没亮，我偷偷潜往克里斯的办公室，我听见有人在用对讲器轻声交谈，那人竟然是克里斯本人——这件事情本身已经够惊人的了，它如此难以置信，以至于我几乎要以为我做了一个荒唐的梦。但我已经停用速扑有一段时间了，我的头脑很清晰，空气里没有清醒剂，早晨的训诫也还没有开始。就在这个时候，“克里斯”发现了我，他突然不动了，不说话，也不再朝对讲器里低语。  
我这才发现一件更惊人的事情：一个身着深蓝色西装，打着领带的男人也在克里斯的办公室里，他给自己倒了两杯咖啡，把另一杯递给了我。“早上好，Rust-451，”他说：“我想你已经见过克里斯-270了。在统一部带着DNA监测仪来调查克里斯的死亡以前，他能为我们争取一些时间。”  
我注视着这个男人，他继续朝我解释道：“我们需要克里斯的脑部扫描结果和指纹，才能离开C-2675。每隔半个小时，扫描结果会被上报给星际联盟，这能给我们争取到半小时时间。“

 

听起来像是联盟的人。  
他随即介绍了自己，他叫马丁。我可以跟着他离开这里，也可以留下来，但后者并不是个好主意。“因为，”他咧着嘴笑着对我说：“他们会把这件事算到你头上的，Rust-451。”

 

于是你屈服了。  
不，我做出了选择。每个人都有选择的权利，我做出了我的选择。

 

我还是没能明白克里斯死亡一案的疑点，你们是如何把统一部直接任命的监工偷梁换柱的。  
这就是统一部失算的地方，它低估了克隆人的自我觉醒程度。我们并没有把监工偷梁换柱，事情不像是报告里所写的那样，没有联盟的人用克里斯-270替换了原本的监工。你，以及你的整个部门没有想到的是，克里斯本身就是个一型。

 

最早期的克隆人？我以为那种模型现在已经灭绝了。  
是的，但克里斯找到方法存活到了现在，他渗入了纯种人的部门机构，他是一个号称拥有十四万两千七百工作人员的纯种人部门永远无法抹去的污点。他战胜了他自己，但Crash-939的死毁掉了这一切，他知道早晚会有人来调查他的真实身份，所以他自杀了——死因是过量注射所导致的心跳骤停。

 

我明白了。现在来讲讲你和马丁离开后所发生的事吧。外面的世界感觉如何？  
感觉很好，我的意思是说，我过去从未觉察到他们对C-2675所做的改造令这地方人工化到了什么样的程度。我们乘坐电梯缓缓下降，这依然是那部载货电梯，乘坐它时我回想起了太多的东西，主要是关于Crash-939的。那天早上，我们离开C-2675时，太阳甚至还没开始升起呢，而马丁觉得这是一个说服我离开这里的好时机。我的目光流连在电梯闪着银色光芒的门板上，Crash-939的血曾经染红过这里，现在当然他们已经把它清洗干净了。  
随着电梯下降，我又回想起了Crash告诉过我的外部世界的景象：宽阔而不住奔流的河水，古旧的桥梁，没有特定形状的房屋和真正的植物。我想象着它们的模样，感到身体很轻，但伴随着晕眩般的兴奋感。电梯门打开了，马丁回过头来看着我。  
“你准备好了吗？”  
“我不确定。”我如实回答。  
“来吧。”他微笑了一下，冲我伸出手。

 

C-2675号当时正沿着B-47行星的轨道行驶，对吗？  
你所获得的讯息是正确的。这也是我们一开始去的地方。我们避过了所有有执行警卫站岗的舰桥，直接乘坐星际巴士前往——这种第三世界的交通工具不太容易受到盘查，哪怕真的被截停，只要有临时证明就行了。  
我知道B-47只是一颗微不足道的小行星，是警卫舰在航行过程中用来补充补给的低级行星，但踏上它的那一刻，仍然像是从甲板踏上陆地！我在标志人给我们观看的幻灯片上看到过船这种东西，海上航行的感觉必定就是这样。视野有意义，意义则有历史可循，档案员，每一个了解整个宇宙历史的纯种人未必能感受到我那一刻所感受到的：那是整个生命存在的意义，那是冒险。

 

你的那些“幻觉”是怎么回事？那是从抵达B-47以后开始的，这里记载。  
我以为统一部已经调查过这个了。我的一部分档案仍然密封着，这样看来？不管怎么样，在旅途中的某个时刻，我把这一切都告诉马丁了。我会看见幻景，尝到色彩，医疗员说这是一种神经性损伤，来自我在C-2675上所服用的去记忆药物的后遗症。这是一种纯种人称作“通感”的症状，而它的起因绝对不是药物的副作用，我清楚这一点。  
在舰桥上站岗时，因为没有别的娱乐，我常常望着天空，编造关于行星的故事。我看见光的色彩，幻化成许许多多，无穷无尽的故事。这些，我也告诉过马丁了。

 

马丁·埃里克·哈特，在执行警卫部服役七年，期间的职务是星际联盟驻任B-9061号的副官，后被撤职，这里写着“可能的滥用暴力倾向和躁狂症”，请指出其中不确切的事实。  
没有。它们全都是真的。

 

被撤职以后呢？你知道他的动向吗？  
有十年的时间，他对外的身份是星际联盟所用武器的承包商，他在B-47有自己的办公室。我们所使用的三型移动枪有一半就是他提供的，这也就是为什么，他如此清楚C-2675上的安保系统。

 

解释一下他是如何发现你的。  
克里斯-270向他通报了我的异常，他还在统一部的官方频道上看到过Crash-939被击毙的新闻。他认为——这是我后来才知道的——我是执行这一任务的最合适的人选。他向我解释道，他见识过各种各样类型的纯种人，至于我，我很聪明。  
比起朋友，我们更像是搭档。我们到达B-47星不久，就遇到了一次非典型性事故——那时候我还不得不向马丁解释——到底非典型性事故是什么。

 

我想你没有预料到在Crash死亡以后，统一部在所有的克隆人体内都植入了跟踪器。  
不，至少在我们抵达卡蔻莎以前，我并没有发现任何异常。一直有星际联盟派来的警察在搜捕我们，但我认为事情本来就是如此。

 

跟踪器显示了你们的第一站：恶魔陷阱餐厅。  
没错，那是个只有纯种人才被允许进入的地方。为了避免我们走散，马丁把他的灵魂戒指给了我。  
恶魔陷阱的装潢很奇怪，有基督教的影子，却又带有非洲土著宗教的味道。在我们的头顶，柳枝和鹿角搭成了一张密密麻麻的网，上面悬挂着黑色的，橡胶树脂做的星星。在用餐途中，两个警察冲了进来，全都配备有音波弹。他们在恶魔陷阱餐厅外面经过，通过无线音波接到了调拨台发出的命令。我以为他们只是冲我而来的，但统一部消灭逃跑的克隆人竟然出动了警察，这件事情有点奇怪，本来没有必要如此。  
随着大门被打开，正在用餐的纯种人纷纷起身离开——他们看到了全副武装的统一部警察，意识到了将要有事发生。很多人还没动一口碟子上的食物，有的人还没取下脖子上的餐巾。他们离开得很匆忙，整个大厅陷入一片混乱，一道又一道楔形光速扫过人群的头顶，伴随着盘子和叉子被扫落地面的声响。马丁朝我使了个眼色，我们藏到了一张桌子下面，弯腰混在人群中离开。这个策略是成功的，我们已经到了出口处，眼看就能平安离开——但我把外套脱下来，塞给马丁，告诉他在外头等我。  
“好吧，但别太久。”他不无疑虑地答应了。  
你知道，大厅里现在已经空无一人了，除了那两个全副武装的警察，这时候回去是个愚蠢的主意，但Crash-939教会了我寻找一个纯种人身上的弱点。我从背后袭击了其中一名警察，他的倒下惊动了他的同伴——但已经太迟了，我在他转身时打中了他。我拧着另一名仍然活着的男人的胳膊，从他口中问出了一切。他们接到的命令是击毙我，活捉哈特。B-47和星际联盟之间没有引渡条例，这是我们的优势。此外，大批的警察正在赶来。  
我从他腰上取下了警车的钥匙，把他击昏以后回到外面。我坐进车里，然后告诉马丁：我们必须走星际公路，我知道一条已经废弃了许久的公路，避开所有的盘查点，它能让我们直接到达卡寇莎。

 

在此期间，你从未怀疑过，卡蔻莎事实上并不存在。  
不。我是说，这一切过去多久了？一整个行星年？你得原谅我日益迟钝的记忆，档案员。

 

再告诉我一遍，为什么马丁·哈特要带你前往卡蔻莎。  
他认为那里是这一切的源头。克隆人的生命之源，在我们的传说里，就在卡蔻莎。在那里，我们将获得克隆人生命的秘密：卡蔻莎是统一部的弱点。当然，统一部内部的官方说法一直是，这地方并不存在。

 

哈特告诉过你你的任务是什么？  
在卡蔻莎有所有克隆人的生命母体，而我，作为唯一一个自我意识完全觉醒的克隆人，我的任务是找到这个母体的存在并恢复和整个卡蔻莎母星的情感联系。当然，还包括向十二个城市的克隆人发出宣言：我们找到了真正的卡蔻莎，它不是虚幻的，不是一个梦。——至于纯种人向所有克隆人奴隶宣讲的所谓天堂，那不过是一个可耻的骗局而已。

 

在离开B-47星以前，跟踪器显示你们还去了一个地方。  
对。如果我需要继续这趟旅程，就必须伪装成一个“消费者”，也就是说，我得改变我的外貌，我的行为举止，和我部分的说话方式。  
马丁带我去了这个地方，“野牛66”，那更像是一个跳蚤市场，它隐藏在地下世界的第三层，只能靠缆车下去。那地方有如此多的变种人和人造人，简直令我惊讶。在我们头顶，红色和蓝色的灯光不住地交替，我耳边的语言是各种各样的——我喜欢这个地方。它感觉——像Crash-939会说的——很自由。  
马丁给我挑了几件衣服，它们的滑稽令我发笑。我的头发也在逃亡的过程中变长了，马丁替我扎起它们，他向我示范如何剃掉新长出的胡须。他的手指笨拙地移动在我的下巴上，令人发痒，我很快学会了如何使用剃刀，它有点钝，而且比不上电动的那样好，但对我来说也足够了。我的指关节和颧骨因为方才的意外而留下了瘀青，马丁问我是否需要上药。  
“药。”我用冰冷僵硬的声音重复。我从未听到过这种东西。  
“他们从来不给你们治疗？”马丁惊讶地问道。  
“不，”我快速回忆了一下：“我们如果受伤了，能拿到配给的吗啡。如果受损得太严重，报废是最直接的结局。什么是药？”  
“操，”他骂道：“这就是为什么我离开了警卫部。别担心，离开这里以后，我会弄到一点的——你的伤口看起来需要上药。需要喝一杯吗？酒精能减缓疼痛。”  
我摇摇头，焦虑地咬着拇指指甲。这些我没有听过的名词让我感到困惑和恼火。那两个警察仍然对我产生影响，我感到暴躁，神经质而紧张。  
这时一道强光闪过我的眼角，我立刻抓住了枪，但马丁按住我的肩膀，阻止我一跃而起。那不过是我们头顶的招牌的灯管在闪烁。他示意我留在原地，他离开了一会。在他回来时，他手上拿着一瓶琥珀色泽的，气味辛辣的液体。  
“啤酒，”他冲我笑了，举举手上的杯子：“欢迎来到消失的旧世界。”  
我就着他的手喝了下去，先是一小口，但感觉不赖——我很快就把那一杯喝完了。灼烧般的痛感在褪去，我的确感觉好多了，我需要更多，我吮去了还沾在他手指上的液体，他愣了愣，收回了手。“听着，Rust……”他迟疑着说：“我能叫你Rust吗？我讨厌加上编号。”  
我表示可以。他似乎对此很满意，他告诉我叫他Marty，并且重新递给我那枚戒指——方才在逃亡的过程中我把它解了下来——在那里面有能够骗过盘查点的灵魂珠，他希望我一直戴着它。他曾经是个军人，他相信这个——护身符这一类的东西。  
随后，他带我到一个他认识的摊位里，档主用了不到七秒钟的时间，解开了我的项圈。  
“真正统一部的东西，现在已经很少见了，黑市价值很高。你确定你不要了？”  
我厌恶地看了它一眼。“不。”我说：“我不需要它来成为一个人。”  
“没错，”马丁说：“现在你可以自己做出决定了。”  
而那是第一次，有人把我真正当作一个平等的自由人。也许除了Crash-939，但别忘了，他是我的同类。  
这就是在野牛66发生的全部事实。我已经陈述完了。

 

你忘了Crash-939对你的托付吗？  
不，我并没有忘掉，在前往卡蔻莎以前，我让马丁答应再带我到一个地方去，那个地方就是Crash的地图所指的地方，灵魂珠和索非亚都在那里。

 

讲讲在卡蔻莎发生的事情吧。  
你们想要谈谈在卡蔻莎发生的事情，嗯？而你们从未提到过，这和别的事情有关。和最近从C-2675上新逃走的那个克隆人有关，也许？你们没有告诉我的是，你们在恐惧下一波的升级，对吗？

 

统一部真正的问题是，Rust-451……  
如果我在这儿，那么为什么会有另一个Rust-451在另一艘警卫舰上煽动所有的克隆人，并且成功地逃走，对吧？确实，为什么呢，档案员？如果你想要知道这个——那么就开始问正确的问题。


	3. 光明之路

Rust-451的记录仪

 

有一点我一直感到疑惑，Rust-451。离开C-2675以后，你对时间的感知改变了吗？  
我想是的。没有了半衰周期，没有每天清晨散播在空气中的清醒剂叫我们起床，时间的面目模糊不清。  
时间改变了它的形貌，而我不得不改变自己来习惯它。对我来说，日子渐渐变得混沌而难以辨认，一天与永恒并没有什么真正的区别。你听说过M理论吗，档案员？

 

不，统一部禁止诸如此类的异端邪说。  
在M理论中，时间分为两种，一种是世俗意义上的时间，还有一种时间，被称作为“虚时间”，它没有开始和终结，而是一直存在……

 

你的知识速度令人惊讶。看来你为前往卡寇莎做了一些准备。  
我确实做了。统一部封闭了各个出口和要道，他们盘查每一艘经过的行星舰，就连星际巴士也受到了盘查。关卡里充满了星际联盟的警察，比起执行警卫来，他们受过更好的训练，更具有攻击性，也更无情。我们知道这一点，是因为马丁破解了我们偷到的那部警车上的通讯密码，但我们很快丢弃了那辆车子——一辆警车太显眼，也太突出了。我们需要的是更隐秘的伪装。乘坐星际巴士离开已经不可能，不过事情还不至于完全令人绝望。在7-26D模块里，有的是大型的消费场所：我们决定在那里偷一部车子。  
马丁负责找停车场的管理员谈话，他装作生气和不满的样子，一下子就把那个纯种人唬住了。趁着马丁转移他的注意力，我找准了一辆车子，撬开车窗，破解密码。这是我第一次做类似的事情，然而我的手却一点也没有颤抖。我表现得如此冷静，当我把车开过去时，管理员甚至朝我点头致意。  
我们现在有了车子，可以去稍微远一点的地方了。马丁建议我们去的地方，是一座废弃的博物馆。“光明之路”博物馆，我们在那里住了九个月。被人类往昔的成果围绕着，档案员，是一件惊心动魄的事，所有的这一切——雕像，油画，手稿——虽已蒙尘，但它们的魅力丝毫未减。我渴望知识，而博物馆的展品里包括一台上个世纪的电脑，这正好为我提供了便利。它的功能有限，但仍然很完整。我们打破玻璃把它取了出来，马丁教会了我如何使用它。在博物馆里藏有许多全息书，我贪婪地阅读它们。枯燥的环境对我不造成影响。  
大约花了六个月的时间，我学完了我能接触到的全部知识。

很难相信在统一部的管治下还存在着这样的地方，有人发现你们吗？  
你指星际联盟的警察，还是普通人？博物馆是由塔特尔家族在上世纪九十年代捐资兴建的，它是“光明之路”计划的一部分，里面还有一个专门的展厅用于介绍这个家族的历史。早在二十年前，统一部就取缔了所有的博物馆，但他们遗漏了这一座。当时这一区瘟疫肆虐，没有联盟警察愿意进入这一区查看。塔特尔家族的影响那时候尤在，虽然现在他们早已作古很久了。  
除了一个在此栖息的流浪汉，我们从未遇到过其他人。罗伯特是个纯种人，和马丁一样当过兵。他在博物馆的地下室里睡，他从来不问太多的问题。

 

你是在什么时候发现跟踪器的？  
第一个月月末，我在刮胡子时弄伤了手指，完全是意外地，我发现了一直困扰我的那阵剧痛的根源。我切开手指把它挖出来，扔掉了。马丁甚至开玩笑说，如果把它留下来，会是个完美的样本，可以把它放在未来克隆人的课堂上，“标本1”，等等。这当然是玩笑话，可也有其根据——它是活的，像水蛭，用肉眼可以看见它还在活动。据说，统一部培育这些小家伙们用了两年的时间。

 

你得到的讯息很准确。但根据你的描述，在你身上植入的跟踪器只是第一代而已。哈特是个怎么样的人，既然你现在对他已经有一定的了解了  
这要看你说的是哪方面的了解了。他纯种人的生活对我来说非常陌生。他有过一段失败的婚姻，还有两个女儿，那是在他离开星际联盟之前的事。他不像是我所遇到的其他纯种人，这倒不是说他有什么特别的地方，从某些方面来说，他再普通不过了。他的毛病很多，他酒喝得很凶，有时候不太专注，他经常到声名狼藉的地方去。他告诉我，他喜欢危险的事和人，他觉得那抚平了他的生命。  
我们不常谈话，不。在最开始的三个月，我几乎不说什么。但我习惯了他在那儿，在空旷而笼罩着一层阴霾的博物馆里，他的存在是个安慰。他有时候会独自离开，当他回来时，他总是带着食物，水和不知道在哪里搞到的临时通行证——那能让我们在想要的时候离开这里，到城里去。  
听着，我们得中途停止一下——我需要一些啤酒。

 

为什么这件事突然之间对你如此重要？  
因为今天是周四，我突然想要喝酒。如果统一部要撬开我的脑子，他们就得提供给我我想要的，不是吗？啊，谢谢，男孩们——现在我们的处境好多了。

 

你走神了，Rust-451。  
抱歉，这就是为什么我喜欢一个人喝酒。在我一个人的时候，如果我喝多了两杯，我便容易走神。  
这是在舰桥上长时间站岗养成的习惯之一，你知道。有时候我觉得人们待在我身边没有好处，我让他们劳心费神，因为我很难相处，而且我总是不自觉地批判别人……我过去不知道这一点。当你是无数克隆人中的一份子，你没有“个性”这种概念。马丁让我意识到了我自己，并且认清了我是怎么样一个人。 在这么多年过去以后，这堪称一种胜利。

 

执行警卫的工作对许多克隆人都产生了这种影响。  
我很难说是工作对我产生了影响，与其说是那样，倒不如说是我本身的个性，使我适合这份工作。我过去对这件事情思考得更多，在博物馆里，我学习的第一门知识令我思考得更多……但现在，我知道我是谁。统一部拒绝承认克隆人的个性和不同，他们现在后悔了，不是吗？已经太迟了，你和你的部门后悔得太迟了。

 

如果你不是一个执行警卫，你会选择什么样的工作？  
一个画家，也许？绘出老场景，给它们增添新的细节。只可惜一个人一辈子能把一件事情干好就不容易了，最好确定我最擅长的是什么。你可以把这个记在“意识觉醒程度”一栏下了，档案员。

 

比利•李•塔特尔，爱迪•塔特尔的表亲，“光明之路”项目的创始人，星际联盟的核心成员。你们所去的博物馆是“光明之路”计划的一部分，后因丽塔飓风废弃，请指出其中不确切的事实。  
它们全都是真的，然而丽塔飓风并不是它关闭的原因——那是统一部用以取缔这类设施的借口。

 

你们把“光明之路”博物馆改造成了一个地下活动中心，每星期四晚上，一些统一部监察名单上的成员会在这里集会。这是谁的主意？  
马丁的，但我也没有反对。起初，我们只是收留了一些同样在被当局追捕的克隆人和纯种人，目的只是为了帮助他们，我们并不知道他们在统一部的监察名单上，其中包括塔里奥特，一个牧师。他宣扬新教，他相信克隆人应该有自己的神。我对宗教并没有太大兴趣，但我们还是让他留了下来，他只逗留了两个晚上。就是通过他，我第一次读到《圣经》的。  
还有菲奥娜-579，她是个被报废的克隆人，她藏在填埋区的一辆运输货车里，连夜逃到了市区。我们为菲奥娜-579提供了一些药品，但她最终还是因为无法得到恰当的治疗而死亡。直至死亡以前的最后一刻，菲奥娜-579仍然坚信在这世界上存在着她的姐妹，而总有一天，她们会为她的死亡讨回代价  
这些在逃的克隆人还带来了一个消息，那就是统一部正为克隆人的加速觉醒而恐慌：所有的克隆人此时都被植入了最新的跟踪器，Crash-939的遇害在任何公众场所都成了被禁止的话题。

 

我们已经拿到与会成员的名单了。一个典型的博物馆之夜是什么样子的？  
马丁参与他们的讨论，但我从不。我更习惯的是听，我聆听，并且问出我的问题。世界在加速变化，而我所知道的关于纯种人的讯息不少是从这些克隆人那里得来的——你想必已经意识到了这里面存在的讽刺了，档案员，最了解纯种人的恰恰是我们这些克隆人，但最不了解你们的也恰恰是我们。  
你以为这样的夜晚充斥着高谈阔论，是吗？大部分夜晚是安静的，有秘密的人都不喜欢多谈，哪怕他们愿意谈论，也不会像普通人那样谈起自己。每个人都有他们的疑惑和渴望，每个人的头脑都是一个封闭的房间。

 

你曾经怀疑过马丁的身份吗？关于他实际上并不是他所说的那个人？  
唔，确实有过。我跟踪过他一次，在他独自出门购买食物的时候，但我并没有发现什么特别的。那以后，我就再也没有那样干了。

 

是什么引起了你的疑心？  
首先，他从未告诉过我他离职的原因——我的意思是，我很快就发现他的工作并不是他所讲的那样，譬如说，已经有十七个月的时间他没有接到星际联盟的任何订单了，但他的资金来源似乎并没有任何问题。 第二点，而这是最重要的一点，我觉得光明之路博物馆并不是一个随机的选择，他是有意带我到那里去的。在这个年深日久的建筑和卡寇莎之间，必然有着什么我还没发现的联系。

你如何描述你和这个纯种人之间的关系，你们之间是否存在感情？  
事实上，我不确定纯种人口中的感情所指为何，他们声称爱这个人，实际上他们根本不懂得如何去爱。不，我不认为我们之间存在着感情，如果非要描述这种关系的话……我认为没有我，也就不会有他，反之亦然。

 

在这九个月的时间里，你们离开过博物馆，一共几次？  
不下十次，我想。那是从第五个月开始的，随着我知道的越来越多，我了解的也就越来越少，世界被压缩在这些长方形的典籍里……我的焦虑感愈来愈重，而睡眠却愈来愈少了。终于有一天马丁说：“你不觉得你需要一个医生吗？”  
这时候我已经学会反驳他了，而且常这样做。“我是这个世界上最不需要医生的人了，Marty。”  
他笑起来，这时候我才发现他不是认真的。他突然说：“我觉得你所需要的是出去走走。”  
他扬了扬手上的临时通行证，这事就这么定了。

 

离开藏身地令你紧张吗？  
一点也不，我也许没有提到，但我不觉得会有什么动摇我的决心。如果被抓住了，顶多也就是脑门上吃一颗子弹而已。

 

你们都去了哪？  
各种各样的地方。我们去了月亮塔，我觉得那只是几万英尺高空的一个笑话。马丁略带失望地摇摇头，无奈地说我能把所有美好的事情都“去浪漫化”——那是他自己发明的一个新词。我还记得我们在月亮塔上的谈话，从上面看，世界像一幅拼图。在C-2675上独自执行任务时，我见过更美的图景  
“你能想象吗，如果没有这种东西，人们会干些什么来打发时间？”  
“和他们现在干的一样，”我说：“自我麻醉，编造神话。”  
“胡说，”马丁不赞同我的话：“那会是一个充满了犯罪的世界，要是没有这些消费作为奖赏。”  
“要是一个生命存活的最终目的就是为了奖赏，”我说：“那么他们就不值得活着。”  
马丁略带震惊地看着我，“这是你从你的那些书上读到的？”他说。“没错，”我回过头去，麻木地看着人工投射的月亮。今晚的月亮赞助商是一家德国公司，他们的标志投影在月亮下方，只有一枚全息邮票那么大。我更喜欢真正的月亮，真正的天空，我告诉马丁以后他微笑了。  
“总有一天，你要带我到那里去。”他说。  
还有其余的地方，但都不值得提到。消费廊是一个巨大的，充斥着叫卖声的臭水沟，就像宇宙是一条巨大的臭水沟一样。在那里，只要花上一点钱，人们能买到任何东西——甚至克隆人的器官。我们还去过一家泰国菜餐厅。在星际联盟纪念碑上的观景台，我们通过望远镜看到了这颗星球的三维影像。我们的周围围绕着孩子，他们全都没发现我是一个克隆人。要是发现了，他们会尖叫着跑开的。这没有我想象的那样糟糕，待在这些家庭周围，我对马丁这样  
“糟糕？你怎么会这样认为？”  
我告诉了他Crash-939和他的人类孩子的故事。马丁沉吟片刻，“我很抱歉，我不知道这个，我以为你要去见的不过是——我很抱歉。” 我知道他的意思，他以为我要去找的只是Crash-939留下的灵魂珠。为此我保持沉默。当我们走下纪念碑时，马丁提到了他的父母。  
“我的母亲，唐娜李德那种类型……我的父亲参加过战争，在星际联盟统一十二个城市以前……即使在他去世前，我仍然认为他能够轻易胜过我。”  
那是我们第一次谈话，但没有持续多久。一个孩子在电梯里认出了我，他很惊恐，但并没有叫喊，这时候马丁微微侧过身体挡在了我面前。 “他是个怪物。”那孩子指了指我。  
“为什么？”  
“他和我们不一样。”  
“有时候，一个人和我们大部分人不一样，并不意味着他是个怪物，”马丁顿了顿，抚摸那孩子金色的头发：“也许他是天使。”  
感谢此时电梯里并没有几个人，档案员，否则他亵神的言论会让他被关进统一部的监狱。我想是从那时候开始，我真正的，完全地信任马丁的。  
这就是我们的那些“出行”，其余的全都不值得提到。

 

你们最后是在电影院被发现的，是吗？  
对，那是马丁的主意。我，我从未看过电影。电影院里挤满了人，正在播放的是一部二十世纪早期的电影，我们正看到一半——马丁的通讯器响了起来。两队警察冲进博物馆，击毙了还留在馆里的三个在逃克隆人，他们现在正在搜寻马丁和我。只有塔利奥特一个人逃了出来，给我们通信的就是他。他还说，他们接到的命令是逮捕马丁，当场击毙我，他们已经封锁了整座博物馆和那附近的道路。

 

你还记得你当时的想法吗？  
我的第一个想法是这样一来我们就丢掉了所有保存在博物馆里的资料和一份已经起草好的宣言。我们也丢掉了食物储备，武器和车子。而我一直认为是一个普通的武器承包商的马丁这时候转过身来，告诉我：“Rust，我的身份并不是你想象的那样。”  
我的回答比我想象中镇定得多，也许是因为我早就料到了。“联盟会。”我说。  
“是的，如果你还想要见到索菲亚，最好现在相信我——我们没有多少时间。”  
——我选择了相信他。继而他说：“我知道Crash-939留下的灵魂珠和他的女儿在哪儿，联盟一直在保护他们，我可以带你去看他们，前提是你想要这么做。你确定吗？”  
我并没有问他“他们”是什么意思，时间不允许。“不太确定。”我说：“在我们去那个地方以前，你要回答我两个问题：为什么是比利•塔特尔的博物馆？还有，你是否认识Crash-939？”

而他回答你了吗？  
全都说了。比利•李•塔特尔曾经拥有一份卡寇莎的地图，马丁选择这个地方，除了出于安全考虑外，也是为了不让地图落入统一部手中。我们在那里逗留的期间，他一直在暗地保护那幅地图。

 

令人惊讶。另一个问题呢？  
关于Crash-939，他是这么说的。“到了那个地方以后，我会全部告诉你。”然后他吻了我，这是第二次有人这么做，那个吻唤醒了一丝往昔的记忆，尽管克隆人不被鼓励回忆过去……所有这段时间经历的一切，那一刻全都回到我脑海里。他的手搁在我的后颈上，项圈已经消失的地方，我模仿他的方式回吻他，感到了他胸腔里低笑引起的共鸣。  
电影院的灯光很快亮起，散场了。

 

但为什么要相信他？难道这九个月以来，你没有一刻想过放弃？你可以离开这里，离开Crash-939的托付，离开哈特所描绘的蓝图，去做一个自由的克隆人？  
唔，这和我在博物馆里看到的某个句子有关，我想它是这样的：“如同身躯是一個，卻有許多肢体，肢体雖多，仍属于一个身躯……”我只是在试图成为身体的一部分，档案员。

 

Crash-939的女儿究竟在哪？  
北岸疗养院。你去过这个地方吗，档案员？

 

不。但我听说那是个被遗弃的地方。  
它是。索菲亚——Crash-939的女儿——住在这样一个地方，那里有着一个……不管怎么样，我们谁也没有想到统一部会拿她作为人质，也没有想到保住她的性命所需要付出的代价。 于是就有了我的被捕，卡寇莎的消亡，还有接下来的故事。


	4. 灯塔

Rust-451的记录仪

 

有一点统一部还没有获得详尽的讯息，Rust-451。既然星际联盟的军队几分钟后便抵达了电影院，你们到底是如何顺利离开那儿的？  
你瞧，这就是问题，档案员。统一部的官员们都太高高在上了，他们从未到过一个真正的贫民区，卡文迪许是这样一个地方，这里有的是不需要指纹认定就能够入住的客栈，在还有毒窝，酒吧，当铺和妓院。这个地方有点让我想起马丁的父亲在战争时驻扎过地区，你听说过它吗？不？那是个外星人的殖民地，在星际联盟统一所有这些城市以前，大约有数十个这样的殖民地。卡文迪许也是一样。上一次有一辆统一部的车开进来是在什么时候？你们以为你们封锁了这个地方，但古老的电影院留有一条秘密的隧道，很久以前，被迫害的克隆人曾经通过这条通道逃亡外界，我们通过隧道来到了一座已经废弃的教堂里。  
这座教堂，我必须提一提它，它已经烧毁了，在它的四壁上有着涂鸦，像是孩子留下的，其中一面墙壁上还用炭笔涂抹着《圣经》里的字句，我从未见过这样的景象。教堂损毁的一角上露出的天空看起来非常遥远，非常陌生……我再一次看到了它，Crash-939死亡时那个螺旋形的图案，不同的是这一次它由一排黑色的鸟儿组成，铺排在天空中，在它的背后，火焰在燃烧。  
我闭上眼睛。  
选择这座电影院自然也不是随机的。马丁早就知道它有一条通道可供逃生，并且早就把一辆车藏在了这里。有两个人等着我们，他们都是联盟会的人，他们带来了最新的情况：塔里奥特以为是警察的那群追捕者，实际上是星际联盟的军队。原定的计划行不通了，联盟会的意见是让马丁放弃带我到北岸去，直接前往卡蔻莎。马丁和他们起了争执，我一直保持沉默，那两个人对我的态度要么是猎奇的兴趣，要么是伪装的亲近，全都让我很不舒服。他们无法达成一致，马丁坚持要按我的想法去做。就在这时，其中一个更年长，军人模样的人突然举起他的柯尔特手枪，对准了马丁。  
“我们可以接管它，Marty，”他假装亲切地笑了笑：“你做得不错，但到此为止了。”  
“这是你的意思，还是联盟会的意思？”马丁说。与此同时，另一个人举起枪对准了我。  
“这与你无关，它对联盟来说是非常有价值的资产，”那人朝我努努嘴：“可不能让你搞砸了。”  
马丁愠怒地笑了笑，他看着我。“诺曼，”他说：“我讨厌这么说——但你犯了个大错误。”  
他身上的通讯器响了起来，诺曼受了惊，趁他注意力分散的时刻，我猫下腰冲上前，拧住了另一个人的胳膊，那家伙在慌乱中开了一枪，打中了诺曼的肋骨，这时候他想要开枪已经太迟了，马丁给了他一拳，枪掉在地上。另一个人朝车子爬去，想要通知联盟会，我结果了他。  
“瞧，伙计，”马丁蹲下身子对诺曼说：“这就是你的错误，是‘他’，不是‘它’——打个招呼吧，Rust。”诺曼的回答是把一口带血的唾沫吐到了地面上，我低下头看着他。  
马丁站起身看着我。“你来还是我来？”  
我凝视了诺曼因为恐惧而僵硬的脸片刻，转身朝车子走去，枪声响起的时候我没回头。过了几分钟，马丁坐进来。“切断通讯系统，联盟会会通过这个追查我们的位置的。”  
“你加入他们多久了，Marty？”  
“很显然，还不够久，”他像过去那样开起了玩笑：“我知道你有很多问题要问，但你得耐心再等一会——你觉得你能开车吗？”我点点头，我开车的时候，他取出了衣袋里的一把弹簧刀，用它挖出了手指内的一个很小的金属球，把它扔掉了，同时让我扔掉了我的灵魂戒指。

 

这是为了躲避军队的追查，还是为了扰乱联盟会的视线？现在他们也在找你们了。  
两者都有。联盟会是反对阵线的前身，我们对它而言是宝贵的资源，因为只有通过我才能找到卡蔻莎，而只有找到卡蔻莎以后，他们才能对外宣称他们是唯一一个得到了克隆人公开支持的组织，以此号召克隆人为他们去打他们的战争。  
把灵魂珠挖出，这样就不会在经过关卡时被探测到，这是马丁告诉我的。

 

我一直以为这是个都市传说。那么，它是真实存在的了？  
是的，但这是个危险的举动。挖出灵魂珠，意味着我们完全失去了联盟会的支持——它的创始人鼓励“教化”克隆人，但并不鼓励纯种人把自己和克隆人视为同类。挖出灵魂珠这种行为使得马丁完全脱离了联盟会，他们是不会再次接纳他的。

 

你认为这些全是骗局，对吗？所有这一切？  
没错。

 

哪怕是新教，或者联盟会宣扬的教义？  
嗯哼。自从其中一个猴子抬头看太阳，然后对另一个猴子说“把你的那一份给我”的时候，这个骗局就开始了。

 

马丁对此怎么看？  
我常常在十字架下面冥想，但那并不表示我是基督徒。至于Marty，在所有他教会我的事情里面，他似乎对我对宗教的免疫感到颇为有趣。他认为我只是在恐慌，对于死亡，对于那些我们无法控制的事情……我是说，我们是不同的，档案员。除了同样的能感知痛苦的躯体，同样的无法确切描述的意识以外，我时常意识到我们彼此是多么迥异。  
我在C-2675的培养皿里醒来，只有两百七十多个小时的观察期，从来没有过童年的回忆。而马丁，他生长在一个全是纯种人的星球上，在一个中产阶级社区里，他的父母都是基督徒，他的孩童时期是在一栋有着草坪的房子里度过的。除了我们身上流淌着同样都是血液以外，我们有一切理由成为彼此的敌人，但我们并没有。某些他坚持的东西对我而言也非常重要——没有一种宗教能够解释这个，也许以后会有。但我是无法活着看到了。  
那柄十字架，是我们俩在博物馆的废墟里找材料搭建的。也许它现在还伫立于斯。

 

你们成功摆脱了诺曼和他的同伙，是吗？  
对，但星际联盟的军队很快便发现了我们。我们离开教堂上了公路以后，很快有车跟上了我们。我把车速开得很快，但即便是如此也无法完全摆脱他们，军队比联盟会的人要难对付得多，何况他们没有穿军服，把自己伪装成普通的公务人员，这意味着哪怕他们就地击毙我们，也不需要把这情况上报。  
我绕开大路，专绕贫民区的小巷，这样一些车辆便无法跟着我们了，而调配车辆需要时间。我是否提到过在此期间，一辆直升飞机一直盘旋在我们的头顶？它的螺旋桨声音惹人心烦，探照灯还不断地投向贫民区那些低矮的房屋。马丁扔掉了通讯器——对方也许在追踪讯号。  
车子在加速，为了躲避后面的一辆车子，我们差点撞上了前方的一辆福特，巨大的冲力使得车头朝旁边一摆，前车窗碎了，震荡过后是黑暗——车子侧翻了，马丁躬身抓住了我，一束在车顶盘绕着的灯光亮得刺眼，有人在对我们喊话。  
失去意识前，我唯一的印象是马丁手指上的伤口，它已经长好了，但留下了永恒的伤疤，和我的一样。

 

再次醒来时你在医院。  
是的，在白山疗养院，这里前身是军营，现在被改建成了军方的收治所。护士的胸前白晃晃的名牌令我知道了我在什么地方。我躺在一张病床上，戴着手铐，马丁就在我身旁的病床上，还在昏迷中。我感到惊讶的是，他们竟然费心医治我们，但我很快意识到他们想要的是卡蔻莎的地图，并且会不遗余力地得到它——护士是联盟会的人，在别人看起来，她在处理我脸上的伤口，但她倾身时泄露了秘密：“如果不想成为寄生人，跑。”  
寄生人是克隆人中一个特殊的种类，档案员，他们的处境甚至比我们更糟。从军方的手术台下来以后，他们都会变成任由摆布的傀儡。这个前景是可怕的，但我依然警惕——我不明白为什么一个联盟会安插进来的护士要帮助我们。  
“我是玛姬，马丁的前妻，”她轻声说，好像猜到了我的疑问：“你得抓紧时间了，Crash。”

 

她以为你是Crash-939。  
是的，如果当时情况不是如此紧急，我会更有好奇心。她有我所见过的最美的微笑，而且很聪明。

 

既然情况这样紧急，你打算怎么办？  
我一直等到第二天夜里才行动，因为伤口需要喘息的时间。玛姬会盖住我们的脸，把我们假装成尸体运到A区，接下来的时间就看我们自己了。这一次出逃意外的顺利，执行警卫的电筒灯光甚至没有照到我们的脸上，但当我们离开那一栋悲伤的白色建筑，驱车上路时，马丁突然阻止了我。  
“这一切对你来说难道不显得奇怪吗？”他的脸色难看：“太顺利了。”  
我等着他接下来的话。“他们已经完成了手术，接下来的事情只是顺其自然而已。”  
我问他到底在说什么。“你难道还不明白吗？”他急了：“他们已经把我变成那样的人了，Rust。听着，如果我变得像诺曼一样，用这把枪打死我。你的枪法现在已经远胜于我了。”  
我对他说没有迹象表明诺曼接受了手术。他给我看了看他的食指，那上面的伤口已经长好了。  
“他们重新给我植入了灵魂珠，”他自嘲地笑了笑：“诺曼手上也有一样的痕迹，我会变成一个完全不同的人，Rust。新的灵魂起效还要四十八到三十六小时的缓冲时间，我们得在那以前完成我承诺你的事情——但如果发生了什么意外，开枪。你听到我说的话了吗？”  
我很愤怒，我告诉他我绝对不会那样做的，一定还有办法。在这个世界上一定有人能够……  
我要开车送他前去接受治疗，但他坚持先去解救Crash的女儿。我们起了争执，趁我不注意，他用枪柄击昏了我，作为一个刚从医院出来的人而言，他的力气可真够大的。  
他把我移到车后座上，然后驱车前往北岸疗养院。

 

听起来是个情感用事的人。纯种人很少这样。  
是的，他就是为此而不得不辞职的。他在广场上看到纯种人欺凌克隆人为乐，冲上去揍了他们——经过一系列的心理评估后，他的长官认为他不适合再执勤了。

 

你们这一次顺利抵达北岸疗养院了，我想？  
马丁接受的手术帮了我们的忙，一路上再也没人盘查我们，所有的关卡都开了绿灯，我猜大概是统一部认为马丁最终会把我带回去，哪怕他不会，他也能带领他们找到卡蔻莎。我们抵达北岸时已经是凌晨了，马丁叫醒我，我看到了那艘船。

 

船？这可真是一种诗意的说法。  
这没什么诗意可言，北岸疗养院的外形像是一艘船，一艘诺亚方舟。但它的实质是一个培养箱。每一个六角形的房间里住着一个孤儿，像蜂巢的一个单元。这是一个纯种人的机构，而我是一个试图接近它的克隆人，你可以预想到这多么困难，我们从建筑临海的那一面爬上二楼，降落在一个六岁男童的房间里，他睁大眼睛望着我们。“你们是圣诞老人吗？”他的嘴张成了O字形，眼睛里闪烁着惊喜。  
“不，但我们不是坏人，”马丁轻声说：“你是个男子汉了，对吗？能不能让我们在你的房间里躲一躲，就一个晚上？”  
男孩看了看我，又怀疑地看了看马丁。“他没有这个胆量，”我说：“他说不定还在尿裤子呢。”  
“我是个男子汉！”他气呼呼地瞪了我一眼，然后指了指床底：“安帕要来了，你们快躲起来。”  
安帕是另一种类型的克隆人，是这里的巡防员。一个安帕-735的电筒光扫了过去，我们躲在床下面屏住呼吸，那个克隆人打开门看了一眼，随即扫描了一下男童的灵魂珠，离开了。  
我等到他走远了，才问那个男孩：“你知道这里有一个名叫索非亚的女孩吗？”  
他点点头，他有一双澄澈的灰蓝色眼睛。“在走廊的尽头，她被单独关押起来了。我们不允许说她的名字。”  
他是个勇敢的男孩，档案员。我把我一直带在身上的那枚纪念币给了他，那上面有月亮塔的侧身像，我把它给他，作为“圣诞老人的礼物”。

 

你在担忧什么，Rust-451？  
为什么这样说？

 

把自己的随身物品赠送与人，这是担忧不幸发生的征兆。  
算是给你说对了，我担心的是——我们来得太迟了。

 

发生了什么，索菲亚不在那儿？  
不，她恰好在那个人类男孩所说的地方。什么是人类，档案员？

 

我不确切明白你的意思，Rust-451。  
你瞧，我一直以为除了我们的欲望，野心和所有把我们困在这里的一切以外，还有剩余的东西，还有剩下的某种事物能够定义一个“我”是什么，而不仅仅是利益和欲望，野心与梦想……我错了吗，档案员？  
好，你可以不回答我，但请你和你的部门记录下接下来发生的事情，也许有一天，有人看到了这个，灵光一现，帮我解答了这个难题。索非亚……她就住在……她早就不存在了，档案员。所有这些年来，在Crash-939死亡以后，统一部往她身上强加的污名，使得她本来就非常艰难地活着，更无法快乐。你能够意识到这里面的讽刺吗？统一部给她贴上标签，声称她是克隆人的孩子，一个异类，而她却是一个真真正正的纯种人？我们在那个房间里并没有见到索非亚，只看到了她的仿生影像。她看起来像是活的，但那只是官方搜罗的成千上万帧她生前的影像在电脑里模拟出的图景在动……我抬手试图去接触那幅影像，有那么一瞬间，我几乎以为我碰到了真正的她……但那种感觉随即消失了。

 

真正的索非亚到底在哪？  
你的部门最清楚这一点了，她藏在了谁也不会找到的地方：死亡。

 

我们需要你帮助我们理解一下这个过程。  
“过程”，好吧。索非亚是领养的，档案员，她是那个纯种人在战区的废墟里捡回来的孩子，Crash-939打死了她的父亲，领养了她，但从来没问过她真正是什么，我想他的爱不允许他去怀疑她的真实身份，哪怕他怀疑过。他一直认为她是个纯种人的孩子，但是事实上——我接下来说的话会吓坏统一部的，你们应当把这件事写进档案——她是个克隆人。

 

从来没有记录出现过克隆人的孩子。  
唔，但他们现在出现了，索非亚就是其中一个。祝你们好运，档案员。

 

她被发现了吗？被北岸的管理者？  
完全相反，她一直隐藏得很好。但Crash-939的死亡对她产生了致命的影响，她是自杀身亡的。你还记得我告诉过你，疗养院的后面背靠悬崖，后面就是大海？在那里，索非亚-179结束了她自己的生命。  
统一部封锁了消息，星际联盟派人来调查这件意外死亡——这就是那些仿生图像的来源——但他们没有得出结论。  
你是怎么知道这些的？  
卡蔻莎告诉我的，卡蔻莎有着每一个克隆人的档案，从出生到死亡。

 

所以，根本没有什么索非亚，那是一个陷阱。  
嗯哼，而且是一个出色的陷阱。“告诉我卡蔻莎在哪，爸爸，”那副影像一直在说。还有“留在这里吧，爸爸。”你几乎要相信它，因为它的微笑是如此真挚，看上去简直和真的一样，只除了你没办法碰触它，而且每播放完以后，它便会重启一次。  
我差点陷入了这个梦里，那是最危险的一次——我在这个世界上唯一的亲人并没有死，我只要留下来，留在这个蜂巢一般的房间里，就能够永远和她待在一起，“好的，好的，”我对自己说，泪水顺着我的面颊流下来，我自己甚至没有感觉到。

 

什么令你没有那样做？  
马丁。他一直紧紧抓住我，我想我还记得我的名字，以及那些我还没做的事，也许多亏了他。第一眼看到房间里那幅图景的时候，你便意识到这个残酷的事实，你所追求的一切不过是一场虚伪的幻梦，索非亚必然发生了不幸，而Crash-939的托付已经无法完成——这是个毁灭性的打击，比子弹还要重得多。

 

你曾经想象过吗，另一种生活？  
不常常。马丁告诉我他有一所老房子，我们可以到那里去生活，但那不过是一种幻想而已，我们都知道。地球离这里太远了，被星际联盟的军队所包围，我们永远无法抵达那里。  
我们有的只是一个晚上，在我带马丁去进行地下手术，取出灵魂珠的那家旅馆的楼上，我们有了一个简陋的可供休息的地方，在那里我们得到了片刻的喘息。马丁手指上新植入的灵魂珠被取出来了，但没人知道是否有部分残余在他的身体里，在忧虑的阴影下我们谁也没有提到这个可能性。马丁摆出一种经不起推敲的欢快，开着玩笑，他还弄到了一些啤酒和烟。这间窄小的房间里只有两张简陋的床，一扇对街开得窗户和一个不太管用的淋浴间，灯泡是坏的，但透过窗户，能够看到远处的大海。对两个疲惫的人来说，这已经算是一种奢侈了。  
我因为第二天就要前往卡蔻莎而无法入睡，马丁也一直醒着。  
这是一个荒凉的地方，旅馆里只有我们两人，走廊里的地毯和楼下半明半亮的灯光一直出现在我的脑海里，更增添了孤寂的气氛。没有人拖着箱子到来，也没有人离开这里，这反倒是件安慰的事，经历过太多的事情，我们谁也不想看到人。  
马丁比我活跃的多，他在一面墙上发现了一个刻出的螺旋形图腾，指给我看。它很不显眼。  
我半闭着眼睛，他给我讲他是如何认识Crash-939的，Crash-939第一次被捕时，负责押送的就是他，Crash杀死了另外一名押送官，但留下了他。“他看到了我钱包里孩子的照片。”马丁解释道。我对Crash-939的共情能力想得不多，档案员，也许那只是一种随心所欲——他在我看来不像是个非常有同情心的人。  
走廊里最后的灯也熄灭了，远处商业区的烟火与我们无关。快要陷入半梦半醒之间时，马丁起身进了淋浴间，我听见淋浴头打开的声音。我躺到他的那张床上，睡向靠墙的里侧。这一切我都做得很安静，而且做的时候并没有多想——淋浴间的灯光灭了，我听到马丁赤脚走在地板上的声音，这声音断在床边。我可以想象他低头看着我。  
“你确定吗？”他用他一贯的声音说，只不过多了几分尴尬和困惑。  
我想了想，故意延长了停顿的时间。“不怎么确定。”我说。  
我转过身去，我们的身体在黑暗里碰到了一起。我们也许谁都没有想到要做爱，但它自然而然地发生了，后来，远处商业街的最后一轮烟火也湮没了。

 

谈谈卡蔻莎和“宣言”吧。  
你对卡蔻莎了解多少，档案员？

 

像你在C-2675上所听到的一样，我所知道的也和监工告诉所有克隆人的一样。那是一个乐园，是所有克隆人完成了自己对联盟的使命后所要去的地方。  
是的，但你们所看到的只是统一部让你们看到的图像，而那是一个谎言。真正的卡蔻莎和宣传画册上面的没有半点相像。我之所以提出这个问题，是因为我想起了过去听到的一则谜语：“-我们在哪？在卡蔻莎。-卡蔻莎是什么？谜题和谜底。-谜底在何方？在隧道的另一头。”你听过这则谜语吗，档案员？还有另一则谜语，那是我在北岸听到的，“红色打开，蓝色消灭”，塔里奥特曾经让我阅读《旧约》里的一则经文，在他看来，那是卡蔻莎存在的又一则证明：“太阳升起的时候，它们各自逃避，回到自己的洞穴里，卧下休息。”  
如无必要，勿增实体。中世纪的方济各会格言对我来说太晦涩了，但我那晚一直想到它。  
我梦到了衔尾蛇，在那天晚上，我还梦到了草地上的沙盘，作为无限的符号和永恒……  
抱歉，我谈得太远了，还是回到我们的逃亡之路吧。

 

好的，请从你们离开旅店的时刻开始，Rust-451。  
我们沿着地图上标记出的路径，离开大路，顺着小路出了城，纵横交错的管道把这片地区切割得支离破碎，它早晚会被暴涨的洪水淹没。沿岸的景致没有什么特别的，河流平缓地向南奔流，一些因为瘟疫或高温症而被遗弃在此的贫民窟的孩子们躲藏在废旧的管道里，有几个大胆的伸出手来管我们要吃的。废旧的冶炼厂的轮廓令远处的天空蒙上一层阴影，道路愈来愈狭窄，愈来愈偏僻，最后，在途径一片被烧毁的丛林以后，我们不得不下车步行。  
我们徒步穿过甘蔗田，太阳还没有完全下山，田中潜藏着一些树枝搭建成的雕像，模样像是捉鸟的陷阱。它们散落在各处，我们绕过它们，加快速度。马丁带着我步行了一段时间，就在我快要开口问出问题时，我看到了隐藏在甘蔗田里的那个庞然大物——它是我们抵达卡蔻莎的保证，这是一艘被击落的警卫舰，R-4675，和C-2675隶属同一个型号，只是它属于中型舰。还记得我告诉过你我记住了C-2675的蓝图和构造吗？唔，它派上了用场。尽管马丁有能力驾驶它，但他需要一个副驾驶，那就是我。我们等到天黑时才能起飞，在阴暗的，散发着霉味的驾驶舱里等待的时间是煎熬的。我们谁也没有把握，这艘船还剩下百分之七十的功能，但它可能受损非常严重。

 

难以相信竟然没有人举报你们。  
这里的人们掩护了我们，档案员。他们曾经遭受过星际联盟的轰炸，是统一部近十年来的高压统治下流离失所的难民，这就像是个被遗弃的地方，外面的世界甚至都不知道它的存在。  
他们也许认出了我们，那又怎样？对这些人来说最重要的是温饱和食物，而不是克隆人。

 

你们成功抵达了。  
是的，尽管一开始R4675有些摇摇晃晃，它的左翼曾经修补过，也许有一个机架并不是很稳固，但我们到底是起飞了。我有过以为这一切都是我的另一场梦的时刻，但那时刻结束了，这一切都是真的。

 

降落的那一刻感觉如何？  
很不错，虽然我的手在颤抖。马丁把掺有清醒剂的酒递给了我，虽然我早已决定不再碰这玩意，但我还是喝了一大口。

 

描述一下卡蔻莎吧。  
平实，简陋，甚至令人有些失望。地表是灰色的，到处都是黄色的烟雾，令人一眼望不穿对面。没有商业活动的迹象，这里没有赞助商，也没有投影出来的月亮。一些巨大的，残缺的拱形建筑跃入我们的视野，也许是某种遗迹。  
我们踏上这个地方以后，我立刻和马丁对视了一眼。被火山掩埋后的庞培也不过如此，这就像是座死城。在那些残垣断壁后面，我发现有人在偷看。马丁举起手枪，但那个脑袋露了出来。一个小姑娘朝我们招了招手，她长得和索非亚一模一样。  
“跟我来吧，”她说：“我们一直在等你。”  
“你们到底是谁？”  
“是时候脱下面具了，”她告诉我：“我们都除去了伪装。”  
她带我们往下走，一直来到一个像是古罗马剧场一样的地方，只不过这里有许多巨大的培养箱，看不清里面的内容，但可以看清粘稠的培养液和许多还在睡眠当中的不同型号的克隆人，我看见了菲奥娜，安帕，还有我这个型号的克隆人，我很快意识到我看到的是什么：这里是克隆人的培养场，这里是我们的起源，卡蔻莎的中心。我回过头想要提出问题，但那个小姑娘不见了。马丁表现得和我一样诧异。“这不是联盟出资的培养场，”我听见他咕哝：“否则会有记录。”  
而当我们往里走去时，在这个温室一样的地方，景象更令人震惊了。再往里去，在一个工厂车间一样的地方，我们目睹的是正在进行的屠杀：一条单向轨道贯穿了整个房间，轨道上面摆放着一把椅子，在椅子的上方，垂下一副头盔，一个纯种人被扣在椅子上挣扎，然而当头盔扣到他的头顶上时，他突然像是被抽走了灵魂一样一动不动了，他的胳膊垂下来，虽然他的身体还在椅子上笔直地坐着，他的眼睛失去了光彩，直直地望向隧道的另一头——一个自动滑轮装置推动椅子往前走，一直到我们视野的尽头，消失了。另一把椅子重新出现，上面是另一个被捉住的纯种人。他惊恐的目光令人难忘。我们继续往前走，穿过这个房间，来到了下一个房间，那些椅子上的纯种人就是被送来了这儿，这像是一个洞穴，有着蓝色的灯光。这是一个屠宰场，档案员，在这儿，数十双行之有效的机械手正在处理一具尸体，纯种人的尸体。“红色打开，蓝色消灭。”我喃喃道。  
这就是那则谜语的谜底。这里，才是真正的卡蔻莎，档案员。

 

你所描述的是一幅可怕的景象，Rust-451，但这一切都是为了什么呢？  
卡蔻莎在衰老，它屠杀纯种人，用以获取它所需要的培育克隆人的能量。它有过全盛的时期，那是人类还在和平相处的时候，但现在，它就是一个在萎缩的，老去的，失去理智的恶魔。  
它唤我到这儿来的，所以我想我在这里也许还有未竟的事业。  
我们放走了最后几个纯种人，让他们乘坐警卫舰回去报信，但我们对人类的邪恶估计过低了——他们引来了军队，三天以后，星际联盟的军舰包围了这里。

 

这些纯种人都是哪儿来的？  
他们是落入卡蔻莎陷阱的人，有的是别的星球来观光的游客，有的只是投机商，路过的舰队在此补充给养，结果却落入了卡蔻莎的迷宫。他们大多有谵妄的症状，而且搞不清楚时间。  
据其中一个人说，他已经在这里待了几百年了。

 

你预料到统一部会通过他们找到你们吗？  
我希望他们找到我们，因为马丁的情况需要治疗，还记得那场手术吗？结果是灵魂珠的残余并没有全部取出来，它在他体内留下了菌丝，它们生长并且恶化了。这件事情其实在我们驾驶R-4675离开时就开始了，他觉得麻木，恶心，但他并没有告诉我。  
我真正发现这件事是因为有一天他叫错了我的名字，他也不再承认过去的事情了，那在他的记忆里变成了一片空白。我知道事情必将去到这样一个地步，那一刻他将完全变成另一个人，不再是马丁哈特，他将不再认识我，而且忘掉我们所经历过的一切——那也许不完全是件坏事，尽管那让我感到痛苦。但我在为他的性命担忧，菌丝在他体内生长，会造成各种各样的恶果，地下手术已经无法解决了，他需要正规的治疗，而只有统一部才能提供这样的治疗……  
如果我投案自首，而马丁在被捕时把他自己说成是另一个人，统一部会认为他们的策略奏效了——说到底，他会没事的。  
灯塔预约的时间就要到了，还是让我说说在那三天里发生了什么吧。

 

Rust-451，你对你的所作所为感到后悔吗？你知道我是代表统一部问这句话的。  
不，事实上，传说并不完全是假的，卡蔻莎真的成了我们的乐园。  
用手枪里最后的弹药，我们毁掉了那些机器。时间对我们来说终于不再起作用了，我们不再理会时间的概念。我们住在安静下来的温室里，就睡在铁轨旁，在不谈话的时候，我们做爱，现在我们开始逐渐熟悉对方的身体了。当我品尝到他皮肤上的汗珠时，那像是活着的感觉。我必须一遍一遍告诉他我的名字，但那又有什么关系呢？我知道他的眼睛能看见我。  
有一天早晨，他睡着时压住了我的胳膊，但我没有抽开它，等待麻木渐渐变成刺痛才挪开。在这样的地方很难回忆起城市，档案员。过往的一切变得格外遥远。每天早晨，只有隧道尽头的那一点光芒唤醒我们，我睁开眼睛的时候，他的手指梳进我的头发，它又变长了，而且变得凌乱。我重新告诉他一遍我每天早上都会告诉他的事，“你是马丁E哈特，戴维和海伦的儿子，你现在在卡蔻莎，这里每天有两次日出。你需要些什么吗？”  
我不知道我能够成为任何人的锚，但我感觉我成了马丁的锚，而他也成为了我的锚，我无法告诉你那样的感觉是什么，好像我们在这三天里度过了剩余的一生。

 

与此同时，你还在完成那份宣言。  
是的，马丁和我一起写完了它，培养箱里所有的克隆人共同见证了它，我只有三天的时间，但我完成了它。我最后见到它是在第三天的下午，在星际联盟的舰队降临在卡蔻莎上空的时候，我把这份手稿交给了马丁。  
当时我们没有说话，但我们理解了彼此。

 

马丁•哈特的结局是什么？  
统一部给他安排了手术，他存活下来，但失去了其中一部分的记忆，他现在是卡蔻莎的存在的唯一证明人，他在统一部的监狱里，也许终生无法逃出，但他活下来了。  
惧怕联盟会的势力和影响，他们也许永远无法处决他。

 

你还没告诉我们另一艘船上的Rust-451是怎么回事。  
你永远无法杀死我们，档案员，因为我们是无法被杀死的。卡蔻莎永远在培育新的继任者，这就是培养场的作用。统一部以为消灭了它，但也许它还存在，它存活了下来，只不过在另一个行星上，你们所抓到的Rust-451，不过是一个影子的影子，真正的他将继续活下去，谁知道呢？  
这是你们引出这个恶魔时所必须付出的代价——这是你们以为可以毫不费力地操纵生命时所失去的筹码。  
好了，我的故事即将结束，两小时后两名警察会将我送入灯塔，那里有我最后的结局。  
在此以前，我有一个最后的请求。

 

说吧。  
我想要再见马丁一面。

 

为了什么？你知道他已经不再认识你。  
我希望死亡不是结束，档案员。

 

他是个重刑犯，但我可以通过索尼让你们见面，这是你所希望的吗？  
我想是的。

 

稍等一会，好的。现在你可以透过屏幕说话了。  
……Marty，你还记得我吗？那天晚上，在卡蔻莎的最后一晚，那时你本来要对我说的话是什么？Marty，看着我——我们没有多少时间了……他写了什么，档案员，你能帮我读出来吗？我的眼睛已经被卡蔻莎上的雾气毒害了。

 

他写下了——稍等一会——他写下了“Ega”，有一个字母模糊不清。菌丝影响了他的发音系统，我听说？  
是的，那是……很久以前的事了，情况想必……恶化了，在监狱里。

 

那是什么意思？  
在卡蔻莎的古文字里，那是爱的意思，它和自由有着同样的发音。

 

你还需要些什么吗？在前往灯塔以前？  
不，谢谢，我觉得这样就够了，档案员。这样就足够了。

 

End.


End file.
